


Zweite Chancen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, set in season 3 ig
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Jason ist ein idealistischer Tagträumer.
Relationships: Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery
Kudos: 1





	Zweite Chancen

**Author's Note:**

> _Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone for the first time?_  
>  [[#_1987](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=275766#t275766)]

Er wünscht sich, sie würden sich noch einmal treffen. Noch einmal ein erstes Mal, nicht so wie die vielen Male, die sie sich noch treffen werden, weil sie beide in dieser Kleinstadt gefangen sind und weder aus noch ein wissen; ein erstes Mal, bei dem sie nicht die Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester ist, sondern ein Mädchen, das er gar nicht kennt und kennenlernen kann; ein erstes Mal, bei dem er nicht zugedröhnt oder besoffen oder beides zusammen ist, sondern nüchtern und klar im Kopf; ein erstes Mal, bei dem er sich ihr vorstellen kann ( _Hey, ich bin Jason, freut mich, Dich kennenzulernen_ ) und bei dem sie lächelt, weil sie ihn sympathisch findet und nicht, weil Alison sich über ihn lustig macht ( _Hey, ich bin Aria._ ); ein erstes Mal, bei dem sich ihre Hände wie zufällig berühren und er glaubt, Engelschöre zu hören und gleißendes Licht zu sehen und elektrische Schläge zu spüren ( _Oh, entschuldige, nimm‘ Du zuerst den Zucker!_ ); ein erstes Mal, bei dem er sie um ein Date bittet ( _Ja, gerne, das gefiele mir_ ); ein erstes Mal, bei dem er nach Hause geht und ihr Rendezvous plant mit Film Noir und Wein, den er aus dem Schrank seiner Mutter stehlen will; ein erstes Mal, nach dem er zuhause ankommt und denkt, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hat in seinem Leben.

Aber dieses _neue erste Mal_ gibt es nicht und wird es auch niemals geben. (Manchmal stellt er es sich trotzdem vor. Nachdem sie die Photos für Alis Modenschau durchgesehen haben, zum Beispiel, oder nachdem er ihr die Photos gezeigt hat, die Ali von ihr gemacht hat. Manchmal kommt es ihm so real vor, weil er es so oft in seinem Kopf durchspielt, dass er sie beinahe auf etwas anspricht, das niemals passiert ist, oder dass er sich etwas näher an sie heran stellt, als es die gesellschaftlichen Konventionen erlauben, oder dass er sie küssen will, als wäre es ganz normal in ihrer Beziehung. – Und einmal, da tut er es. Einfach so, weil sie und ihre Lippen so küssenswert aussehen, dass er nicht anders kann.)


End file.
